Bite the Bullet
by Kamakiri
Summary: Allen had known from the start that his adoptive father was in the wrong place, jobwise; he was in a gang. The leader of the Misfits, a rival gang, killed Mana and the rest of that gang. Now they want Allen dead. But when he meets a boy called Lavi, forced to work for the Misfits, his hopeless thoughts change. AU. Laven.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **finally a straight Laven fic written by moi! Yay! Ok, so it's AU.

Also, the randomness of who the members of the Misfits are will be explained next chapter.

Hehe.

Allen is fifteen still, but closer to sixteen.

Lavi is sixteen.

That's all thats changed, I think. For now, anyways :P.

Warnings: Yaoi/BoyxBoy; don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer, I don't own -Man.

-Kamakiri

_**Chapter one; Glimpse**_

The clicking noise of keys being thrown onto the table and a door slamming woke Allen up.

Groaning, he lifted his head weakly, trying to sit up on the lumpy couch he was lying on.

The tall, redhaired man who was his guardian sighed and went to work dumping his guns and bullets onto the table.

"You awake, boy?" he growled, looking over in the direction of the white haired boy who had slumped back into the pillows.

"Yes, Master Cross, I am" Allen replied, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

'Just leave me alone for once, please' he thought.

Cross strode over to the boy and glared down at him, "Look, boy, I'm going to tell you this once. I'm not going to repeat it, so. Listen. Carefully." he said. Allen sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What is it? I-is it about Mana?" he asked half hopefully. His adoptive father had been killed only two months ago, in a stand off between two gangs; one of which Mana was the 'right hand man' of.

The enemy gang, the Misfits were now after Allen, still bloodthirsty even though they'd wiped out most of the gang and killed the leader.

"Yes and no. I'm leaving, I will be gone for awhile, I don't know how long. You'll have to fend for yourself, learn how to use a gun" Cross replied.

Timcanpy flew down from his cage and sat on Allen's head, as if the yellow canary was comforting the boy, who just sat there staring at Cross.

"W-what?! You can't leave me here, they'll come and kill me, Master!" he whimpered, falling back into the pillows again, the bird moved to the top of the couch, tweeting shrilly.

Cross shrugged, walking away to the table, picking up his guns.

"Great, then I won't have to worry about how the annoying brat is going to live on his own" he said, grinning evilly.

"Y-you-! I hate-" Allen muttered, but Cross fired a shot into the wall opposite the couch, making him shiver.

"Shut it, kid"

And with that, Cross Marian, Allen's guardian of barely two months, walked out, saying something briefly about checking on him occasionally.

Allen was shocked. He knew Cross was a bastard, but that was just harsh of him; to leave a boy of nearly sixteen, one who didn't know how to use a gun, on his own. With gangs around...

"I don't know what to do, Tim" he said miserabley to the bird, which began flying aimlessly around the room, in random circles.

Something clicked in his mind.

Rebellious thoughts came pouring in. He'd always been told to stay hidden, it was safer that way.

He got up and went to a cupboard, shoving things out of the way until he got to a rather dusty box. He pulled it out and opened the lid, removed the pistol that was in there and put in a full clip of bullets.

"I need to go, to look for Mana's grave. I know the Misfits have his body in their 'Victory' graveyard, outside their headquaters. I need to say goodbye. The funeral wasn't enough. It was bad to his legacy" He growled, strapping the pistol to his body and pulling on a loose fitting shirt to hide it, he headed to the door.

::.:.:.:.:.::

Allen slipped through the silent streets easily, almost too easily. When he reached the Misfit's hide-out, that was when it got harder.

A group of gang members were walking around the outside, occasionally muttering something to each other. At one stage, one man shot at a crow flying over them. It fell dead at his feet, causing them all to laugh, Allen just shivered and looked away.

Once the group was out of sight, he ran to a tree on the corner of the hide-out and peered around. He was alone.

There was a low brick wall then, on the other side; the graveyard.

He took a deep breath and sprinted, ducking over and leaning against the wall.

"Crap, this is hard" he panted quietly.

Allen sighed and walked cautiously over to the graves. There were six.

Only four were marked, he ignored all but one of the names; Mana Walker.

He dropped to his knees and sobbed, forgetting where he was for a moment. And a moment was all it took.

Soon, three armed men stood above him, one held a gun to Allen's temple as he said sweetly, "Come to see your daddy, huh? Is that it, kid?".

Allen panicked and swallowed.

"Yes, I have-" he was interupted by a voice behind the three.

"Allen Walker, is it? Well well, keep him alive. For now, at least" the source of the voice was a dark haired man with a tan. He was darkly handsome, and accompanied by some forlorn looking boy with red hair and a single green eye, the other was covered by an eyepatch.

The speaker turned to the boy.

"Lavi, go get your grandfather" to which the boy nodded and walked off, but not before he looked straight at Allen and smiled slightly.

'Lavi... Why is that name familiar?' Allen thought, closing his eyes when the three men dragged him to a cell-like room and threw him in.

Although, the rest of the night went quietly and coldly, Allen had a sense of hope after seeing Lavi.

He felt like he could trust him, and that maybe, just maybe, Lavi would be his ticket out of the Misfits's temporary prison.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Heya, back with chapter two already!

Boredom shall be my downfall, I swear.

Okie dokie, so I have gone like pretty much everyone else has with Tyki and have made him abit psycho. Just a tiny bit.

Hope you's like.

Enjoy and review, please?!

Warnings: Yaoi/BoyxBoy; don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer, I don't own -Man.

-Kamakiri

_**Chapter two: Torturous demands**_

As soon as light was shining into his cell, Allen was dragged to a stuffy room and was forced onto a chair, he was then tied to said chair and handcuffed (as a precautionary measure)

The chair was set in front of a long couch, on which sat the same dark haired man from before, a girl with blue-ish hair, and on the far end sat Lavi and an old man.

The dark haired man spoke up first.

"Allen Walker... How rude of me, not to introduce myself. My name is Tyki Mikk, Leader of the Misfits, ex-leader of the Noah Gang"

Allen glared at him.

"You killed my father?" he said questioningly.

Tyki shook his head.

"No, the man before me did. Rest assured, he's also dead, now" he replied, drawing a laugh from the girl next to him.

"He was an idiot, as are you, Tyki. But, you're slightly less of an idiot than him" she said.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Road" Tyki shot back, smirking. Road lapsed into an annoyed silence.

"Now, Allen. Will you tell us where the last two members of the gang are now?" Tyki asked smoothly.

"Why do I have to tell you?" Allen growled.

Tyki leaned forward, leering at him, that smirk back on his face, "Because if you don't well... Perhaps you want to meet the Tease"

Allen gasped.

Even he knew what the Tease were, that creepy butterfly Tyki'd genetically modified so if it landed on you, instant fever and burn-like pain throught your body. Depending on how strong your body was, how high your pain threshold was, you may or may not die within twenty-four hours of it touching you. The pain usually got worse with each hour.

"I-I don't know where they are, honestly. I've been kept away from gang activities my whole life" he murmured truthfully.

"Wrong answer, Allen. Try again". Road said in a bored tone.

Allen repeated exactly what he'd said.

Tyki and Road exchanged glances.

"I don't really want to... Look at him, innocent. So damn innocent. Fine, here's what we'll do. We'll play a game of poker, if you win; no Tease for you. If I win; you've got a date with the Tease. Then we'll repeat the process tomorrow, and the day after, until I get bored of it" Tyki said.

Allen grinned at the mention of poker.

"Untie me, then I'll play willingly" he said in an even tone.

Lavi was staring at him, a look of utter curiousity on his face.

"Lavi, go get my pack of cards" Tyki instructed, to which the boy nodded and went off to get them. When he returned, two minutes later, he gave Tyki the cards and retreated back to his spot on the couch, next to the old man after he dragged a coffee table across for them to play on.

Tyki smiled at Lavi, who shivered and looked down.

The old man frowned.

"Tyki, may we leave?" he asked almost irritabley.

"No, you'll stay. If you make any moves to leave, I'll set the Tease on _you _, Bookman. You and your grandson" Tyki replied coldly.

This made Allen sure that Lavi and his grandfather were part of some gang that'd been taken over by the Misfits and were now being forced to serve Tyki.

:::::

Three rounds later, Allen was being escorted back to his cell painlessly.

He'd won all but one of the games, which he was sure pissed Tyki off.

He was thrown into the room and right in the middle is where he stayed. He curled himself into a ball and sighed.

He was bruised badly from what the gangster's had done to him yesterday just outside his cell, before they'd thrown him in.

A moan escaped his lips when he rolled over.

"Damn all of it!" he gasped, sitting up.

At that moment, the door opened and Lavi stepped in, quickly closing it behind him.

"Hey, I'm Lavi. I've brought you some food" he said, walking over and placing a paper bag next to Allen, who smiled up at him.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to" Allen replied, studying the other teen closely.

"I know, but I just... wanted to talk to you, too" Lavi said quietly, sitting down.

"Me too. I have something to ask you; why are you here, in this gang?"

Lavi looked away.

"I don't really know. I used to be in a gang called the Black Order gang. That was what, a year or two ago? I suppose they might still be looking for me and Gramps, but I doubt it" he said.

A knock on the door stopped them from talking any more. Lavi looked back at Allen and frowned worriedly.

"Quick, eat the food. I'll dispose of the paper bag, so they don't know that I snuck food in for ya".

Allen nodded and opened the bag.

Only two sandwiches.

"I thought you might be hungry" Lavi added.

"Thanks" Allen murmured, quickly eating both sandwiches and handing over the bag.

Lavi smiled.

"See ya 'round, maybe" he said, and left.

"Bye, Lavi" Allen said, sighing.

He stood up went over to his makeshift bed, and layed down.

"I miss my freedom already. I guess that's what it feels like to be a prisoner, stuck in a cell, hoping to be saved..." he murmured to himself.

"Crap! Timcanpy, he needs me to feed him! A-and... No, maybe he'll get out... Maybe" He yawned, and dozed off.

Allen woke up, but he had no idea how long he'd slept for. His cell was dark, so he guessed it was night.

The door was roughly shoved open, and Tyki stepped through.

"Allen. I missed you, I decided that we can talk right now"

Allen frowned.

"Why?"

"Hush, I don't want to hear anything from you unless it's screams" Tyki growled, striding over and dragging Allen out of bed.

((A/N: No, Tyki isn't going to rape Allen))

Allen looked up from his position on the floor and his eyes widened when he saw Tyki taking a butterfly from out of a small container.

"This little beauty wont kill you, just cause you a large amount of pain" Tyki explained, letting the creature fly from his finger and land on Allen's forehead.

"N-no, please, no! Tyki, I'll tell you anything, just stop!" Allen screamed as pain flooded his body, like lava flowing from a volcano; the pain was intense.

Tyki just grinned and sat back on his heels, watching Allen suffer.

"Too late, boy, too late" he said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **We're getting somewhere, yeah!

Thanks to my silent readers, followers, favoriters and Lavi the Ninja Panda, for the review :P

Warnings: Yaoi/BoyxBoy; don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer, I don't own -Man.

-Kamakiri

_**Chapter three: Aching for Freedom**_

The days went slowly for Allen.

Tyki had given up on his idea of playing poker everyday and now resorted to torturing him every second night, maybe every third, if Allen was lucky.

His body ached and he had a massive migraine. Allen hadn't moved from his 'bed' in two days, it was a week and a half from when he'd been taken prisoner by the Misfits.

Lavi visited him whenever he could, talking about the anything that might cheer the younger boy up, and sneaking food in for him. He seemed to get that Allen had a larger apettite than most boys his age, so Lavi began sneaking more food in after a day or so.

Of course, this was dangerous, Allen knew this and had told Lavi to stop, but had gotten a stubborn 'No' in response. After a whispered arguement about it, then he gave up.

The redhead didn't bother knocking when he came in that day, he just opened the door, whispered something to his grandfather, who had followed him, then entered the room, closing the door behind him.

He frowned when he saw Allen just laying on his back, wincing slightly in pain.

Allen barely turned his head to watch Lavi walk over to him and sit patiently next to the bed.

"How are ya today?" Lavi asked.

"The usual. Losing my mind, being here. Tyki didn't show up last night..." Allen murmured.

Lavi chuckled and nodded.

"Yea, he's off on Misfit business. Y'know, collecting debts in person 'cause no one else can be creepy enough, disbanding other gangs..." he trailed off, frowning worriedly.

"What?" Allen asked.

"Nothing. Hey, you've never told me how you got that scar" Lavi pointed out, gesturing to the scar on Allen's face.

"And you've never told me why you wear an eyepatch" Allen snapped, wincing apollogetically after he said it, "Sorry..." he mumbled.

Lavi looked down, trying to avoid the other's silver eyed gaze.

"I ran into trouble when I was younger. Lost my eye 'cause of it. Now, your turn"

"Got caught by a gangster from the Misfits, she told me I'd look better with a scar".

Lavi was quiet for awhile, intently studying Allen's face for a moment before sighing.

"That sucks" he said.

"Not as bad as losing an eye" Allen replied, turning slightly so he could study the blank wall.

"Mm... Well, I wanted to tell you that I know a w-" Lavi was interupted by his grandfather opening the door.

"Hurry up! Tyki's supposed to be back either tonight or tomorrow. Allen, would you like for me to inform him that you are too injured for him to continue his torturing?" Bookman asked.

"Yeah yeah, Gramps", Lavi stood and moved to stand at the side of the older man.

Allen sighed tiredly and looked over his shoulder at Bookman, pain in his eyes.

"Please, I doubt he'll listen, but please tell him that" he said weakly.

Bookman nodded.

"Of course. But you know that Tyki's just putting on the 'psycho' persona. He's not that bad. Harsh, yes, but not horrible" he said.

Allen stayed quiet, staring at Lavi til he looked down. Soon enough, both Lavi and Bookman left, closing the door with a sharp click.

::.:.:.::

That night, Tyki stared at Bookman.

"I suppose you are right. I'll stop the torture, perhaps I went too far... I'll release him" he said slowly.

Road threw a small doll at Tyki's head, but he caught it and dropped it on the floor.

"NO! DON'T LET HIM GO, I HAVE AN IDEA!" she yelled shrilly.

Tyki sighed.

"What is it?" he asked tiredly.

"We never let members of rival gangs away, so why let Allen Walker, adopted son of Mana Walker, away?"

"Well, what else can I do with him? Kill him? No, he's too valuable to kill, but not enough for it to be a loss to let him go" Tyki argued.

"Listen! You've got that Lavi kid as your servant, so I want Allen as mine!" Road shot back, hands on hips with a stubborn pout on her lips.

"Fine fine. Bunny boy, go get Allen" Tyki said in a bored tone to the boy who was half asleep.

Lavi was startled fully awake.

"Y-yeah. Okay" he mumbled, jogging off to Allen's cell. When he got there, the boy was asleep. He walked over and gently shook him.

"Wake up, short stack" he whispered.

Allen just moaned, mumbling "Leave me aloooone, Cross. Please!" in his sleep.

Lavi sighed and poked Allen on the cheek.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up! Lord of the crazies is back and wants to see ya" he said.

Allen moaned again but his eyes shot open and he grabbed Lavi by his shirt, pulling him closer.

"Where. Is. He?" he asked slowly.

"A-ah, in the meeting room"

"Is he going to free me?"

"You might wish that you were still here, Allen. 's all I'm sayin'"

Allen sat up, frowning at Lavi.

"Why?" he asked.

"U-um... Well, we don't want to keep Tyki waiting, let's go" Lavi replied, hauling Allen to his feet and helping him walk to the meeting room, a gangster who served as a sentry following them closely.

When they reached the room, the two boys stood silently in front of Tyki, Road standing behind him.

"You are lucky, Walker. Road here offered to take you as a servant instead of me killing you" Tyki said.

Road stepped forward, smiling at Allen.

"I won't bite, I promise" she said.

Allen now understood what Lavi had meant about prefering to stay in a cell.

This girl was just weird. And the way she looked at him...

He already felt the bile at the back of his throat. He was going to be sick, and probably all over Tyki's nice Persian rug.

"Oh... Thanks" he said, leaning on Lavi.

Lavi gave him a supportive grin and patted his back.

"It's okay. At least we'll get to talk more" he murmured.

Allen nodded weakly.

Road pulled a face and grabbed Allen's hand, dragging him off to some other room.

He looked over his shoulder.

Both Tyki and Lavi gave him a sympathetic shrug, although one was less so than the other.

'Oh God...'He thought as he was dragged along.

He had a very bad feeling about this...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hehe, that was interesting to write, indeed!

Yep, adding a very one-sided RoadxAllen. Its obvious which side, isn't it? :P

Review, please, if you can!

-Kamakiri


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four: Dog eat dog world**_

"Allen... Aw, you're so cute when you're sleeping"

Allen gave a startled yelp when he saw Road's face right near his as he sleepily opened his eyes.

She smiled innocently and stepped back.

"C'mon, Allen, I'll show ya around" she said.

He groaned inwardly but stood up stiffly and followed her. She had offered for him to share the bed with her, but he'd declined. The floor wasn't too bad, after all.

"Aaaand, here, is the dining room, but its for the _lower _gang members, not us. Don't worry" she pointed to a room as they walked past it and he peered in. There was only one man in there, sleeping, with his head on a table.

The room smelt of stale smoke and mould.

They continued walking along a corridor until they reached a padlocked door.

Road grinned at Allen.

"This is- wait, no. I can't tell you. C'mon, I'll show you the shooting range" she said, grabbing his hand and dragging to another door, further down the way.

This one wasn't padlocked but had a man with a rifle standing guard, he bowed slightly when he saw Road and stepped away, pulling the door open for her.

She barely nodded her thanks and continued dragging Allen inside.

The room was large, with one side divided from the other by barriers. The other side had targets, all of them were punctured badly by bullets. Allen looked up, shivering when he saw a few bullet holes in the ceiling, then when he lowered his gaze again, the walls, too.

He tried his best to ignore the large dark stain on the floor, two meters from where he was standing.

"Feeling nautious, Allen?" Road teased, standing next to him, inching closer.

"No! Why would I?"

"I'll let cha in on a little secret... that is blood. A man got shot a few weeks ago, 'cause he didn't listen to his colleages and Tyki, of course" she replied, moving closer again.

Allen was disgusted.

"That's horrible, how can you be okay with killing people?" he spat, stepping away.

"Because, Allen Walker, it's the gangster life. I think the saying 'it's a dog eat dog world' works well in describing it. We kill other gangs so they stop screwing up peoples lives, so we can make it better, somewhat. And we get rid of the idiots in the Misfits so they stop screwing up our gang, it's simple" Road said coldly, voice rising in pitch with each sentence.

"It's still wrong"

"You've lived a surprizingly sheltered life, for being the adopted son of a gangster" she commented, raising an eyebrow.

Allen was about to argue when an alarm went off. Red lights that lined the doors flashed and a loud beep echoed around the hall.

A chorus of guns being loaded filled the hall, then the fifteen or so men and women who were in there filed out the door behind Road and Allen.

Road frowned.

"C'mon, Allen. I have to take you back to my room, then I'll go see why the alarms on" she said, leaving the room and he followed, with no where else to go.

She left him in the room, locked the door and rushed down the corridor, to find Tyki.

Allen sighed and jumped when barely five minutes later there was the noise of someone unlocking the door.

What made him nearly faint with happiness was the fact that it wasn't Road that opened the door, it was Lavi. A rather tired looking Lavi, but still.

The redhead grinned when he saw Allen standing there, shocked and surprized.

"Hey, buddy, I've come to get ya out. The both of us out" he said.

"What?"

"I've. Come. To. Get. You. Out." Lavi repeated slowly.

"How?"

"You ask too many questions, get your butt out here, we need to leave now!"

Allen sighed and followed Lavi quietly.

"You are being serious, right?" he asked.

Lavi nodded, but pushed him into a little alcove as three men ran past, yelling to each other about intruders.

"Yea, rumor is that someone's broken in. Shot down ten already" he whispered.

"No way"

"Yes way, c'mon. Bookman's round the corner"

The duo walked cautiously down the hallway, peering around and slipping back into the shadows when more men ran past.

But, eventually they reached Bookman. The man was holding a bag, and a pistol was on his belt.

"Lavi, did you check the passage before?"

"Yes, gramps, 'course I did"

"Good"

"Ah, excuse me, but where are we going exactly?" Allen spoke up quietly, shifting uneasily from foot to foot.

"We're escaping from here, of course. There's a place we can go that the Misfits'll never check" Lavi replied grinning.

"Come, we need to go now, before they get rid of the intruders" Bookman added, walking off to an old looking door that creaked when he opened it. The door led to a set of stairs that disappeared downwards, into dark unknown depths.

Allen shivered as they started descending the stairs. Luckily he was in the middle, Lavi at the front, Bookman at the back.

They only had one torch, the one that Lavi held, and it's glow was dull, barely lighting the steps below Lavi.

After what seemed like hours, the stairs finally stopped and so did they. The three leaned against the stairs for a minute to catch their breaths before continuing down a dark, cold passageway.

Allen felt himself getting tireder and tireder.

After his last few days of horrible treatment, his mood was dull and his energy levels weren't as good as they used to be.

He felt somewhat unhappy, unreachable at times, but the thought of freedom made him feel better, just slightly.

A breath of cold wind touched their faces as they reached the opening to the passageway.

Outside, was nothing much; a few bins and a brick wall, from what Allen could see. They continued walking until they'd gotten past the brick wall, into a row of abandoned houses, then Lavi led them into one of the houses.

It smelt weird, damp, but at least it was warmer than the freezing cold wind outside in there. They sat around in one of the rooms, all tired from the walking, from the escaping.

Allen frowned. Somehow it'd felt too easy, way too easy. So, he voiced his concern, to which Lavi chuckled.

" 's alright, buddy. 'course that was the easy part. Now, we're on the run. Now, we have to make it back to where the Black Order Gang is, or was, last time we were there... "

He took a deep breath and added quietly, "Yes, this is the hard part"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::XD I had waaaaay too much fun writing this.

Haha.

I will try to update a few times a week, at least until school comes back in a few weeks, anyways.

Review an' all that, please?

Kthxbai,

-Kamakiri


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five: Nightmares and Plans**_

It was a day since they'd escaped, but still, they stayed in the house, for safety reasons, according to Bookman.

Allen shivered, the cold wind penetrated the thin walls and windows, making it hard to sleep. He coughed and curled into a tighter ball, tucking his knees to his chest, trying to get warmer. He felt Lavi's gaze upon him, but he ignored it.

Lavi sighed, shifting uneasily in his spot by the front door, next to a broken blue pot. Everytime he asked Bookman if it was okay to light a fire, he said no and gave him a long speech about fires and smoke making it easier for the Misfits to find them.

He glanced over at the old man, who was apparently asleep in the corner, and sneaked over to Allen, taking off his jacket, putting it over the younger boy, who shivered again but snuggled into the jacket.

Allen turned and watched him, frowning slightly.

"You didn't need to-" he began but Lavi shook his head and smiled.

"You're cold, probably getting sick. I don't want you to get worse" Lavi said.

Allen studied Lavi for a few minutes, silvery eyes shining from the moonlight streaming through one of the three windows in the living room. Lavi looked away, mumbled something under his breath, then returned to his spot at the door.

Allen sighed and rolled back over, pulling the jacket around him more.

:.:.:.:

As soon as Lavi could hear the soft snoring of Allen, he settled down, sitting cross-legged with his back resting against the door.

The cold chill of the wood he could feel through his shirt didn't concern him, he was used to it. At that moment, he had bigger things to worry about.

Things like the fact he was probably being hunted by Tyki now (that made him feel very ill) and the fact Allen, who had seemed alot happier and nicer when Lavi'd first met him, was now always quiet, not smiling much and looked depressed. Yes, Lavi cared, perhaps a little too much, for him.

He wasn't overly worried about the fact he had fallen for the white haired teen, no, he was used to developing crushes on both genders by now. He was more worried about the fact he might hurt the other if they were to become romantically involved, which he doubted would happen, seeing as he was pretty sure Allen was straight.

Lavi chuckled softly, running his fingers through his hair then letting them rest on the band of his eye-patch. He winced at the memories of how he'd lost his eye, remembering the pain... He shuddered and let his hand drop to his lap.

'Should I tell him?' he asked himself silently, frowning 'No, it'd hurt him... and me'.

Allen tossed and turned in his sleep, muttering occasionally. Eventually, Lavi got concerned and went over to him, checking his forehead.

"He's not feverish..." Lavi murmured, gently waking Allen up.

Allen slowly opened his eyes, looking around sleepily until his eyes focussed on Lavi, then he gasped and pulled the unsuspecting redhead into a hug.

"I-I had a nightmare..." he murmured, embarrassedly letting go of Lavi, he then sat up, looking away to hide his blush.

Lavi just smiled lopsidedly.

"'s alright, short stack. I thought you were sick... Anyways, will ya tell me what it was about?" he asked.

Allen wrinkled his nose, looking back again.

"Cross... and you"

"Cross? As in Cross Marian?"

He nodded sullenly, dropping his silver gaze to glare at the floor.

"Uh huh... I'm gonna wake Gramps up, it's his turn for watch. Go back to sleep, it'll do you some good, we have to go in the morning" Lavi said, standing up, walking quietly over to Bookman, waking him, then laying down in one of the far corners, away from the other two.

Allen shook his head, and watched Lavi as he moved about, then, when he layed down, Allen spoke up.

"Lavi... mind if I sleep near you? I'm still kinda cold" he said, a coughing fit caught him out as he finished, as if to prove a point. He was doubled over, breathing heavily, when Lavi stood again and led him over to the corner.

Allen made to take off Lavi's jacket but Lavi's glare kept it on. Both boys awkwardly layed down, back to back to try to keep warm.

Outside, the wind slowly died down to a whispering breeze and the drizzling rain stopped completely.

:.:.:.:

_*Misfit's HQ*_

Tyki paced up and down the length of the lounge, obviously annoyed. Road perched on the lounge, gripping one of her dolls tightly.

"I want Allen Walker back NOW!" she whined.

"Yes, I know. But we haven't found them yet,

so you will have to wait a little longer" Tyki replied, rolling his eyes.

"All _you _care about is getting that Lavi kid back"

"And Bookman, he is a reliable resource for information"

"Whatever, I don't care. I want Alle-" Road's whinging was interupted by a siren going off, again.

"Again? Really? Well, you three!" Tyki instructed, pointing to three sentries, who stood straighter and nodded.

"Yes, sir?"

"Go find out what caused that damn alarm this time"

They nodded again and slipped out of the room. Tyki listened boredly to the sound of their booted footsteps on the floor as they ran away.

"Do you think the Black Order Gang has something to do with this?" Road asked.

"I think they have _everything _to do with this" Tyki replied, sitting down, closing his eyes. After a minute, he continued "We had two of their members, of course they had to do something about it! Two years, though. They are getting slack, I think".

Road laughed.

"Yeah. Lazy, too content with themselves. They don't have anyone attacking them..." she replied.

"Exactly. We need to make plans, soon. Come on, we need to get the others here" Tyki said, grinning, "It's time".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wooo, evil Tyki an' Road! Yeah!

Hope you guys liked~

R&R, pleaaaase?! (else, it'll be the Tease for you, mwuahahaha! *jokes*)

-Kamakiri


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six: Guns, Bullets, Blood**_

They cleaned up the house and left in the early hours of the morning, walking cautiously in the empty streets.

The scenery of broken down houses, scraggly-looking gardens and the occasional burnt-out car never changed, although, after two straight hours of silent walking, they reached the burnt remains of a large building.

Allen quietly walked along the edge, carefully measuring his steps. Fifty-four and a half paces in length. He sighed, tugging at his shirt. He'd returned Lavi's jacket, claiming he wouldn't need it. That was true; the weather was nice here, the breeze was warm and ruffled his hair, but Lavi kept on insisting that he was going to catch a cold.

He chuckled, but looked over his shoulder at Lavi and smiled sadly.

"What was this?" he asked.

"Oh my god! Is that a _smile _?!" Lavi exclaimed, grinning.

"Answer the question, Lavi" Allen sighed, smile slipping slightly.

Lavi looked down.

"The old Black Order gang HQ... it was a really bad fire, I was there. But, they relocated six months before Gramps and I went 'missing'" he replied.

"Oh..."

Lavi just nodded and moved closer.

"Over there," he said, pointing to a thick line of trees that marked the start of a large forest, "Is where we're going".

Allen gave him a blank look and stepped away. "Oh, and I suppose we're going to start growing narcotics there and sell them to any gang member who wants it?"

"Duh, short stack, it's where the new HQ should be"

"Should... Huh, yeah, that makes me feel very hopeful" Allen snorted.

"Allen, please, just once; believe me" Lavi begged.

Allen walked away, to Bookman, who was calmly checking something on the ground.

"We should go now, there is someone following us" Bookman said, frowning.

"Someone we should be scared of?"

"Possibley. I don't know as of ye-" Bookman was interupted by the sound of a gun being loaded and three shot being fired.

One bullet came dangerously close to Bookman's shoulder, but missed, while the other two came into contact with human flesh.

One grazed past Lavi's arm, enough to cut his skin but not enough to embed itself into his arm, while the other got Allen, two inches above his right knee. Allen's eyes widened and he let himself fall to the ground as the burning sensation of being shot got worse, and blood soaked through his pants.

The gunman, who was standing on a bench, walkie talkie to his ear, barely saying "I shot him" when Bookman whipped out his pistol and fired a shot at the man as he yelled at Lavi.

"Take Allen, run! I'll meet up with you, just go!"

Lavi nodded and, disregarding the fact there was blood oozing down his arm, he scooped Allen up in his arms bridal style and jogged until they were far into the trees.

He looked down at Allen and frowned worriedly; the boy was looking extremely pained.

"How's the leg feeling?" he asked softly, stopping walking.

"Bad..." Allen replied slowly.

"Hold on a sec..." Lavi said, shifting Allen in his arms so he could put the white-haired boy on a large tree stump. Allen gripped the edge of the tree stump like his life depended on it and stared up at the sky.

Lavi took off his scarf (that he'd managed to get back off the Misfits before they'd left) and began wrapping it tightly around Allen's wound after quickly inspecting it.

"The bullet looks like it might still be in there... but I don't think it hit bone" he said, looking up at Allen, who lowered his gaze slowly.

"Thanks... Why do you care? Is it because I'm the adopted son of Mana Walker, one of the most famous gangsters round here?" Allen asked earnestly.

'Tell him, just confess... But, what about Yuu? You'll see him when you get back to HQ!' he thought, frowning.

"Yeah, that's why. That and I think it'd be good to have ya around the Black Order gang" Lavi replied, faking a smile.

"Why don't I believe you?" Allen asked suspiciously.

"Because you suspect me too much"

"Uh huh..."

The two lapsed into an uncomfortable silence until Allen cleared his throat.

"We should keep go-"

"Yes, we should" Bookman said, calmly walking through the trees towards them.

"You crazy old man!" Lavi grinned.

"I am not old!" Bookman argued, frowning sternly, "We should get going, Lavi" he added.

"Yeah, yeah..." Lavi mumbled, rolling his eyes and picking Allen back up again, then continuing the walk.

Allen studied Lavi's face as they walked.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked.

Lavi just ignored the question, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Allen gave up and turned his head, studying the scenery.

Pine trees, everywhere. The smell of damp leaves was in the air, mixed with... gun powder?

The whole trio heard the nervous stuttering before they saw the source of it. It came from behind a screen of vines, whether this was natural or not... there didn't seem to be anything out of place, except for the fact a young woman, flanked by a man, stepped out from behind the screen, both raising their rifles at them.

"Don't shoot, it's just me an' Bookman!" Lavi yelled, throwing up his hands.

The woman looked surprized, lowering her gun.

"Lavi? B-but we thought you were dead..." she said in a tone of bewilderment.

"No, two years of being prisoners of the Misfits"

"Oh... It's so good to see you!" she cried, dropping the weapon, going to hug Lavi, but seeing Allen, who was looking glassy-eyed by now, in his arms. She almost fell over a tree root but the man behind her caught her.

"Miranda, Krory, this is Allen Walker"

"So it is true. Allen's not dead" The man, Krory, said, smiling slightly.

Lavi nodded once.

"Well, right now, I don't know... Allen, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just get me some help, please" Allen replied.

"Yes yes, I will. I'll talk to you guys later then, bye. Wait, is Yuu still here?"

Miranda and Krory exchanged glances.

"Yes, he is, bu-" Krory began but was interupted by Lavi saying "Great. See ya!" and walking off with the semi-conscious Allen in his arms, Bookman following closely behind.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: 'nother chappie for you, my lovelies. Sad Lavi towards the end. Just so everyone knows (if they didn't work it out already) Lavi and Kanda were going out when Lavi went 'missing'.**

_**Chapter seven: Forgotten**_

Lavi carried Allen through the doors of a well concealed building, easily navigating his way through the corridors.

As they walked, they came across a dark haired girl who was sitting on a chair in the hallway. She looked up when they approached and her eyes widened.

"L-Lavi? Bookman? You're not dead?!" she squealed jumping to her feet.

"No..."

"Is Daisya still with you?" she asked, peering behind them hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Lenalee. He was killed" Bookman replied, shaking his head somewhat sadly.

She dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Oh" she said, tears in her eyes.

Lavi sighed and glanced at Allen, who's wince was turning into more of a grimace"

"Can we go in?" he asked, to which Lenalee nodded, so they walked past her, into the infirmary.

The infirmary was a smallish room, with four beds and a few cupboards, seemingly full of medical equipment. Lavi layed Allen down on one of the beds and stepped back awkwardly, whilst Bookman rummaged through a cupboard and pulled out bandages, stitches and a few other things.

He exchanged a quick look with Lavi and settled down on a chair next to the bed and got to work examining the wound.

"The bullet is still there, but the wound isn't infected, neither has it hit bone. It will take a while to heal, but you should be able to use your leg again someday" he informed Allen, who stared up at the ceiling, gritting his teeth.

"How... long?" he asked.

"Three to five months" Bookman replied, tapping a syringe and injecting some fluid into Allen's leg.

Allen struggled, gasping slightly.

"What was that?" he murmured.

"Morphine, so it wont hurt when I'm taking out the bullet and putting in the stitches"

Bookman took Allen's immediate silence as a sign for him to start, so he motioned for Lavi to hold Allen down, and got to work pulling out the bullet and cleaning the wound.

Lavi kept his eyes off the wound and found himself looking at Allen, who was just as intently staring back.

"I like your eye. It's a pretty green" Allen murmured.

'It's the morphine talking, deffinitely' Lavi thought.

"Huh, thanks" he murmured back.

Allen's eyes crinkled up in pain and a scream escaped his lips. Lavi clamped a hand over Allen's mouth and glanced at Bookman (who was putting the stitches in) then looked back at the white-haired boy and said "Hey, just ignore the pain. Ignore everything, concentrate on me, okay?"

Allen took a shaky breath and nodded slightly before passing out.

Lavi straightened and frowned.

"What did you- oh" he rolled his eyes when he saw the old man finishing off injecting a second needle.

"I had intended to give him enough to fall unconscious, Lavi. He will be out for a few hours, I'll stay here, you can go tell everyone we are alive" he shooed, waving him off.

The redhead grinned and walking somewhat hesitantly out. Lenalee grabbed him as he walked past, pulling him into a hug.

"We all missed you, Lavi. It was so boring without you here!" she whispered, starting to cry.

Lavi patted her pat soothingly.

"Hey, don't cry" he murmured.

"Daisya... died?" she asked, sniffling.

"Yea... He told me to give you this" Lavi said sadly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a letter, handing it to Lenalee.

"Thanks"

Lavi nodded and smiled slightly, walking away again once he saw she was more interested in reading the letter than talking to him.

He thanked his amazingly good memory and managed to find the thing he was looking for; Room 058. Kanda's room.

He took a deep breath and knocked.

No answer, so he knocked again with the same result. He was almost at the point of giving up when he heard someone exhale loudly and laugh. His heart lifted as he opened the door, and took in the room, almost immediately, his heart sank and a horrible feeling settled in his stomach.

Kanda was there alright, but so was a man Lavi'd never met before; that weird hair cut of short all round except for two bangs at the front, one on either side, was not familiar to him. They were full on making out on the bed, the stranger's shirt was off, on the floor, whilst Kanda's hair was half out of it's usual pony tail.

"Y-Yuu?" Lavi asked, standing in the doorway with shock and disbelief written across his face.

Kanda broke the kiss and looked over his shoulder, his expression turning from one of annoyance to surprize quickly. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood.

"Lavi... I thou-"

"Yes, I know you thought I was dead!" Lavi said impatiently.

Kanda sighed, looking back at the stranger on the bed.

"I'll be back" he told him, then walked out of the room, dragging Lavi with him.

As soon as they were a safe distance away, Lavi let it all out.

"You cheated on me!"

"I thought you were dead for TWO fucking years, baka! Did you expect me to think you were fucking alive, after we'd lost bloody contact with you for six months?" Kanda replied.

"... I don't know! But if you must bloody know, I was a freaking prisoner of the Misfits for those two years!"

Kanda was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry"

"I'll forgive you, you didn't know that I wasn't dead... So, who's he? How long...?" Lavi asked, uncomfortable.

"He's Alma, got here eight months after you disappeared... We've been together for a year now" Kanda replied quietly.

"Oh..."

"... I love him"

"I hope he's good to you, Yuu" Lavi said, turning away and beginning to make his way back to the infirmary; there was nothing for him here.

"I still love you, too" Kanda called gruffly, but Lavi ignored it, continuing his walking.

'He just... gave up' he thought, tears in his eyes.

He walked into the infirmary, not looking at Lenalee or Bookman, he sat down, closing his eye. When he reopened it, the room, which relied on a large window for light, was darker.

Allen was laying on his side, watching him.

"Hello" he said, smiling a genuine smile. That did cheer Lavi up abit, but not much.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Lavi asked.

Allen shrugged.

"Better than before, a little sore, but I'm fine. But the real question is how are _you _feeling, emotionally, that is. Bookman said you were upset earlier"

"It's nothing"

"You're lying, I know you are. I'll find out what it is, Lavi" Allen said with a dark expression adorning his face, making Lavi shiver.

"No, you wont, 'cause it's nothing" Lavi murmured.

"I. Will. Find. Out. Exactly. What. It. Is" Allen replied slowly.

'And I will kill whoever tells you' Lavi thought, sighing.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Laviiiii!

Why am I so mean to him?!

Review, please, if you could?

-Kamakiri


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight: A Hit and a Miss**_

Lavi strode down the hallway, keeping his eye fixed on the ground in front of him as he walked.

'... So many ways' he thought, stepping into a small courtyard. The old pavement was cracked and mould grew in the corners, but it was nice there. Lavi wasn't there to relax; he had to go through the courtyard to get to his room, his destination.

He glanced at the cliff wall that bordered one of the sides of the courtyard, where the remains of rusted chains hung, and then continued on his way.

It took him a moment to sucessively open his door, but eventually, it swung open.

He closed the door behind him and leaned back against it, closing his eye.

"Should I really do this? Leave it to chance, perhaps?" he asked himself aloud as he crossed the room to his bed and sat down. He reached under the bed and pulled out a case, which he put beside him.

He took a deep breath and clicked the case open, staring at the old barrelled pistol and bullets.

He took the gun out and loaded one bullet, hesitating then spining the barrell, then putting it to his temple, he squeezed his eyes shut.

'I'm sorry, Allen' he thought as he pulled the trigger. The dull noise of an empty slot filled the room. Lavi opened his eyes again, and glared at the pistol.

"Seriously? No bullet?" he growled, going to spin the barrel again but his phone (which he'd gotten back only hours before) rang.

Unknown ID.

"What the-" Lavi lowered the pistol and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Lavi! I couldn't find you and I really wanted to talk to you since you still seem sad about the other day" Allen's relieved voice replied.

'Shit. Shitshitshit' he thought. If Allen showed up now, well, what was he gonna do? He' rather die than have Allen see the pistol and realise that he'd been trying Russian Roulette.

"I'm fi-"

"No, you're not. Bookman told me where your room is. I'm coming right now" Allen growled into the phone, hanging up as soon as he'd finished. Then, the young man grabbed his crutches and limped down the hallway.

Lavi bit his lip.

He had two choices.

One, hide the pistol and pretend nothing happened, try again later.

Two, continue with his original plan of playing Russian Roulette.

Lavi didn't want to lie to Allen, so continuing sounded better. But, also worse.

"I... like him. I don't want to upset him, if I died... I don't know!" he sighed in resignation but quickly reloaded the gun, pressing it to his temple once again, after he'd spun the barrel.

Allen opened the door just as Lavi prepared himself to fire. Lavi jumped in surprize at the shocked intake of breath from Allen, he accidentally pulled the trigger as he lowered the pistol, but luckily, the bullet slammed into the wall behind him.

"Lavi..." Allen said quietly, leaning on his crutches as he limped into the room, he used the end of one of the crutches to close the door behind him. He then crutched his way over to Lavi and stood in front of him.

"Why were you trying to shoot yourself?!" Allen asked incredulously.

"... I don't want to talk about it" Lavi replied, looking away.

"Tell me, please"

Lavi gave in.

"My... Yuu is with someone else now... We didn't break up when I left" he said softly.

Allen looked confused.

"Who's Yuu?" he asked, not even wanting to laugh at the fact it sounded like Lavi had a grammar problem.

"My ex-boyfriend"

"You're gay?"

"Bisexual, actually. I nearly went out with Lenalee, but Komui is really scary when it comes to his dear sister" Lavi said, smiling slightly.

"Komui... He and I had a talk today. He wants me to join the Black Order gang" Allen said, leaning heavily on his crutches, which Lavi noticed.

He moved over and patted the spot next to him, which Allen accepted gratefully and sat down.

"That's good, I suppose..." Lavi murmured.

"You don't want me to be here?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"No, no! Of course I want you here- I mean, you'd fit in really well" Lavi replied hurriedly.

"Uh huh... Okay, promise me you'll never attempt suicide again and I'll stop saying no to Komui's offer of me sharing a room with you"

"Wait, what?! You said no, to Komui?"

"Shut up and answer; are you going to promise to stop attempting suicide?"

Lavi frowned studying the old paint on the wall opposite them.

'I do like him... He's the perfect excuse to stay alive, I think' he thought, a thoughtful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, I promise" he said sincerely.

"Really?" Allen asked.

"No, I'm being a lying bastard, of course I'm being serious! I swear on my parents' graves that I wont" Lavi replied, grinning.

"Good. If you do, I'll..." Allen mumbled something else under his breath at the end.

"What?" Lavi asked, suspicious.

"I'll sell your possessions to anyone who'll buy them" Allen lied, poking his tongue out.

Lavi rolled his eyes and grinned again.

"Yea yea, Short Stack" he murmured.

Allen stopped and frowned, thinking. After a moment, his eyes lit up.

"Komui said they're having a party tonight, to welcome you back" he said.

"Really. Well, I'm not really in the mood for a party right now"

"I don't care. You're going whether you like it or not. I'm going, too. So is Lenalee" Allen deadpanned.

"And let me guess, so is Yuu?"

"I still have no idea who he is, but probably yes. The whole gang was invited, of course. But who cares! Just ignore him. You have me" Allen said, accidentally letting the last part slip out. He blushed and quickly added "As a friend, of course"

Lavi grinned, restraining himself from kissing the younger man then and there.

Perhaps the party would be fun...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Over 1,000 views?! I love you guys!

This chapter is dedicated to my silent readers and followers; thanks for reading this much!

:::

_**Chapter nine: Intoxicated**_

Allen smirked at Lavi.

"Still not sure about the party?" he asked, nudging him with a crutch, forcing the older teen to continue walking.

They walked through the corridors, Allen occasionally glanced at Lavi and asked for directions.

"No!" Lavi complained, shaking his head, "No, the party sounds fun. Just..."

"Ah, okay" the white-haired one replied, nodding slightly.

"Turn here" Lavi said quietly, steering Allen around a corner that led to yet another corridor.

"Don't you ever get lost?" Allen asked, silver eyes curiously studying the redhead, who shrugged and smiled.

"The first time I came here, yeah. I got lost heaps. Then I met _him _and I never got lost again..." Lavi pulled a face; half pained, half annoyed and then he quickly added "Stick with me, Al, you won't get lost that way".

Allen smiled.

"I'll make sure I 'stick with you', then" he murmured, looking away with a slight red tinge in his cheeks.

They walked on for a little while before the duo came to a door that was propped open with a chair. They stepped through and Allen pushed Lavi in front of him, grinning at the look of surprize on his face when all the people in the room turned and cheered. Lavi uncertainly walked forward, immediately swarmed by people hugging him and asking how he'd survived the terror that was Tyki.

Allen stepped back and stood against the wall, watching it all. He sighed and sat down at a table after a few minutes, across from the man he'd seen when he'd first arrived, Krory.

"We didn't get to talk much before, I'm Allen" he said, sticking out his hand to the brooding man, who looked up and smiled falteringly.

"Arystar Krory, but everyone calls me Krory" he replied, shaking Allen's hand.

Allen smiled back.

"Lavi's popular, huh?" he asked.

Krory nodded.

"Yes... most people were sad when they heard that he 'died'. And Bookman, both of them are assets to the Black Order gang" he replied quietly.

"That explains abit..." Allen murmured.

"Allen, I-I don't mean to pry, but what was Mana like?" Krory asked.

Allen's face darkened and he leaned away.

"He... was good to me" he replied simply, not wanting to say some heroic speach as he did not know much about the gangster side of Mana's career.

Krory seemed to note the uncomfortableness, so he backed off with the questions.

The din of continuous, loud voices filled the room, making Allen feel somewhat less alone.

He smiled, remembering the days where it had been safe for him to hang out with friends on the streets. Much had changed in the expanse of nine years. He remembered being able to be outside to play from when he was six til when he was eleven. On his eleventh birthday, he began to notice the small things like Mana's nervousness increasing. That, he supposed, was when Mana's gang came into full power. From that day onwards, Mana thought it was better for him to stay off the streets, although he didn't fully explain the reasons.

"Okay, everyone! Quiet!" Komui half sang, half yelled, standing up from his spot, leaning on the table.

Once people stopped talking, he began,

"As everyone knows, Lavi and Bookman have returned to us. One thing you may have noticed, is that Daisya is no longer here. He, along with a few others, sacrificed themselves..." at that, everyone lapsed into a solemn silence, which Komui didn't break for about a minute, when he started talking again.

"While we have lost a few of our men, we have gained one" he looked directly at Allen, who stared back.

"Allen Walker, it's a pleasure to have you here" he said clearly. The people all followed their leader's gaze and looked at Allen.

Murmurs rippled through the crowd, eventually one person snorted loudly, "Mana's boy? He's bloody short" which drew some sniggers from around the room, but Komui glared at the speaker.

"Now, now, Kanda, that isn't the way to-" he began but was interupted by the raven haired man.

"I don't care" he replied, shrugging.

Komui sighed, shaking his head.

"Anyway, Allen, if you need anything or if Kanda's giving you grief, we'll try our best to help" he concluded with a warm smile, sitting down. Lavi, who sat at a table on the other side of the room, looked over to Allen and grinned, winking.

Allen had no idea of what was going through the idiot's mind, but he could tell the grin was fake. He sighed, deciding that there wasn't much he could do anyways and sat back.

Thirty seven minutes later, after dinner had finished (and Allen had finished off six and a half servings of soup), the crowds began to meander out, but a few groups stayed, one of them being Lavi's table.

They were drinking, much to Allen's surprize and horror. The smell of alcolhol drifted over, making his stomach clench.

'Disgusting... What the hell are they drinking?!' he thought as they stood and stumbled out of the room. Lavi made his way over to Allen and dropped into a seat next to him, resting his chin on Allen's shoulder.

"Y'smell like... strawberries an' cream" Lavi slurred.

"And you smell like a sewer" Allen replied.

"Tha's not niiice, Al! Why are y'so mean?!" Lavi whined.

"You're drunk" Allen stated, disgusted, trying to get the drunken idiot off him.

"Jus'a lil..." the redhead replied, sounding as offended as a drunk can manage.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to your room" Allen sighed, collecting his crutches, then realising he was going to have some trouble with carrying Lavi. He reached over and shook Krory awake.

"Hey, do you think you could carry him?" Allen asked the sleepy man, who nodded.

"Sure..." he said, yawning as he stood and helped Lavi to his feet, looping an arm under Lavi's shoulders to support him. Once Allen was ready, they set off to Lavi's room. Half way there, Allen noticed that Lavi kept pushing away from Krory and could apparently walk... fine (not tripping over every fifth step, anyway), so he shook his head when Krory went to grab him again.

"Leave him, its okay. I think we're fine for now" Allen said.

"If you're sure..." Krory replied, shrugging then striding off down the corridor, leaving the two teens alone. Lavi stared after him.

"Where's he gone, Allen?" he asked.

"Away from you, you drunkard. Why do you drink anyways, you're a minor!"

"I don' care... Th' ol' Panda doesn' care, neither. So we're all good" Lavi replied grinning lopsidedly.

Allen tutted and continued walking, with the still drunk Lavi following.

When they were just a few doors down from Lavi's room, Allen stopped, as he couldn't hear the other following. He turned and was greeted by Lavi's face. Right near his. Allen dropped his crutches and frowned, trying to back away carefully, hopping backwards.

Lavi smiled and grabbed Allen's shoulders, forcing him back against a wall, pining him there and leaning down, hesitating then gently kissing the white haired teen, the softness soon turning into a more demanding kiss, all of which Allen didn't respond to. Much. He stood there, shocked, but once he retained some of his sense, he slapped Lavi, who sobered up slightly, enough to step back and apologise.

"What the HELL!?" Allen exclaimed wiping his lips.

"I'm sorry, Allen, I don't know what-" Lavi began.

"Shut up. Please. You're drunk, you need to sleep" Allen interrupted and pushed the redhead away so that he could get his crutches and continue to the room.

Lavi followed and once they got there, he coughed then emptied his stomach (onto the bed, ew) collapsed onto the bed, unconscious.

Allen studied Lavi and then, after removing his now sick covered shirt and (after some hesitation) also removed Lavi's wine stained pants, he stepped back.

He would never admit it, but the kiss had caused his heart to flutter. He had liked it and secretly thought Lavi was a good kisser, even when drunk.

'I don't have anywhere to slee-" he stopped once he saw the other bed. He grinned, deciding that Lavi wouldn't mind if he slept in the spare bed, so he removed his shoes and leaned his crutches against the wall, then layed down, pulling a blanket over himself.

He lapsed into a blissfull dreamland, constantly replaying the kiss in his mind.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: **Aw, finally at the Laven part~

What do you guy's think?

-Kamakiri


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hello mine lovelies! Bloody hell! Its been over a month?! Geez, you guys must think I'm getting slack!

I apologise. Once again, school and Writer's Block are screwing with my mind horridly.

Only two or so chapter left, guys...

XoxOxoX

_Chapter ten: Küss mich (German for 'kiss me')_

Lavi woke up slowly. A shuffling sound at the end of his bed brought his attention to Allen going through the contents of his cupboard, half standing inside of it. The white haired teen had put bags of what he deemed to be worthless junk near the door.

Then, he looked down. Shirtless? Okay, maybe his drinking got him _that _far again. 'oh shit' he thought, then realising his pants were missing, that he was in only his boxers.

"U-uh, Allen?" he asked uneasily.

Allen turned around and smiled.

"'bout time you woke up! Its mid-afternoon!" he said, tutting "What's up?"

"Um, did we... do it?"

Allen looked confused for a moment that a look of realisation dawned on his youthful features.

"But, Lavi, we're guys! I-I mean, we cant do _that_!"

Lavi chuckled, getting out of bed. He quietly walked over to Allen, who pulled a face and gingerly took a step away, but Lavi kept on advancing. Eventually, Allen stood with his back against the back of the cupboard, Lavi in front of him at the doors.

"Want me to show you how guys-" Lavi began but Allen's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No! God, please, don't!"

"Why? Oh, Allen. Are you scared 'cause you're still a virgin?" Lavi teased, moving closer.

Allen blushed, looking away, studying the wood panneling of the cupboard.

"I-I..." he gave up, not knowing how to answer.

"Uh, Allen? You still here?"

Lavi peered back out of the cupboard and grinned.

"Heya, Fang Boy! How's the teeth?"

Krory grinned back, flashing his naturally sharper teeth.

"Good, actually. I'm just wondering if I need to continue taking the bags or if Allen's happy"

Lavi looked back at Allen, who was glaring savagely at him.

"I think he wants you to continue" he said slowly.

"Okay then!" Krory replied, picking up a few bags and taking them away.

Once again, the two teens were alone.

Lavi moved closer again.

He leaned in and whispered "Allen, what did I do last night? Tell me, everything" in Allen's ear. The younger shivered and briefly closed his eyes.

"You flirted. Alot"

"And?"

"Nothing much, really. You just acted real drunk, vomitted so I had to take your shirt and pants off..." Allen replied, trailing off, blushing heavily.

Lavi reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair out of Allen's eyes, using his other hand to tilt his head so Allen was forced to look into his eyes. They both stood still, a shiver of hesitation going through the both of them. Lavi, of course, was the one to break the silence.

"There was something else, wasn't there?" he asked softly.

Allen nodded.

"... you kissed me"

Lavi smiled slightly.

"Did you... like it?" he asked.

Allen was about to nod but he quickly shook his head.

"I am not gay!"

"Bisexual?"

"No!"

"... Trans?"

"Really, Lavi"

Lavi grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry... You sure?"

"Lavi!" Allen blushed, "Well, maybe a little..." he added quietly.

Lavi heard and smiled.

"So, would it be okay if I kissed you again?"

"Um... yes"

The redhead brought his lips to Allen's, moving his hands to his hips and pressing him against the back of the cupboard. Allen responded slowly, the two's lips eventually moving in sync, as if they were made to be doing that, not just talking meaningless words. They broke apart for air, but soon returned to their kissing.

Allen's mind wandered as they kissed. The smell of dust was heavy in there, and little dust particles floated around them, stirred up from small movements of their feet.

His mind became quite fixated on Lavi.

The way the light filtering in made the redness of his hair prettier, his eye a more seductive green...

Of all poor Krory's luck, he managed to time his re-entrance badly. Low moans occasionally came from the cupboard, shuffling noises too. Of course, when you're in a gang and you hear moaning, you generally think someone's injured, so, Krory went over to the cupboard and peered in, greeted by the sight of the duo still making out. They stopped when they saw him standing there, awkwardly looking away.

"Uh, I'm just taking the last one now..." Krory said absently.

Lavi exchanged looks with Allen.

"Okay. Krory, say anything about what you saw here..." Allen warned, with the look of someone who could do dangerous things if provoked.

"Yes! I won't tell!" Krory said hurriedly.

"Good. Anything else?" Lavi asked, yawning.

Krory nodded slowly.

"The Misfits have declared a gang war, no laws or rules to follow. Tomorrow, we fight" he said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
